The present invention relates to the field of genetic engineering, especially the field of gene transfer technology.
A transgenic animal, which is an animal integrated with a cloned gene of humans and other animals and expressing the gene within its body, is highly useful as a model animal for human genetic diseases and as an experimental animal for analyzing the function of human genes. Furthermore, it is useful in breeding domestic animals as well as in producing valuable substances on a large scale in large animals. Various techniques have been developed for producing transgenic animals. One of these techniques is exemplified by the microinjection method to directly transfer a gene to the nucleus of an oocyte with pronuclei [Bioessays 2, 221-225 (1985)]. This method has been used to successfully produce a supermouse with the rat growth hormone gene and weighing up to twice as much as the normal mouse [Nature, 300, 611-615 (1982), Science, 222, 809-814, 1983)]. However, this method has the drawback of requiring highly dexterous manipulation under a microscope. Furthermore, this method is disadvantageous in that the success rate is so low that only one to three transgenic mice can be obtained on average using 100 fertilized oocytes.
There is also a retrovirus vector method comprising integrating a gene into a retrovirus vector and infecting oocytes with the transformed vector [Virology, 157, 236-240 (1987)]. However, in spite of the high gene transfer efficiency, this method poses many problems such as its toxicity and limited host specificity, and its application to humans is meeting with difficulty.
One of the most remarkable methods for producing transgenic animals these days utilizes embryonic stem cells (ES cells) which are derived from the inner cell mass (ICM) of fertilized oocytes at the blastocyte stage and which can be maintained as undifferentiated cells in culture in vitro [Nature, 309, 225-256 (1984)]. Since this method seeks to obtain a chimera by transplanting embryonic stem cells which have been injected with a gene into blastocytes, it has the advantages of enabling the selection of transformants at the cellular stage and the efficient production of chimeras. However, the animal species from which the embryonic stem cell line has been established are still limited, limiting the application of the method. Furthermore, the process of producing chimeras is tedious due to difficulties in separating and maintaining the embryonic stem cell line.
Therefore, there has been a demand for establishing a method for producing transgenic animals, which is less toxic, simply manipulable, highly efficient in gene transfer, and applicable to a wide variety of animal species.
Another method for transferring a gene is electroporation in which repairable pores are formed on the cell membrane by applying voltage pulses and injecting DNA through the pores. This electroporation method has been used to transfer a gene to cultured animal or plant cells or to localize differentiated specific tissues [Cancer Research, 56, 1050-1055 (1996)]. However, there have been no reports on the gene transfer to undifferentiated early stage embryos.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an electroporation method applicable to undifferentiated early stage embryos of animals in vivo.
A method for directly transferring a gene to undifferentiated early stage embryos may be very useful for producing transgenic animals because the transferred gene is maintained in all cells differentiated from the cell into which the gene has been transferred, even after the embryo grows to an individual animal. Furthermore, the electroporation method is non-toxic, simple to implement, highly efficient in transferring a gene, and applicable to a wide range of animal species. Therefore, if this method becomes available for producing transgenic animals, it may be utilized in a wide range of technical fields such as gene therapy and breeding of domestic animals.
In an attempt to produce transgenic animals by transferring a foreign gene into animals, the present inventors utilized the early stage embryo of chicken, the origin of their somatic cells. Furthermore, the inventors used the electroporation method to transfer a gene because of its simple manipulation and high transfer efficiency in general. Transfer of the desired gene to the early stage embryo was detected using the xcex2-galactosidase gene of E. coli as a reporter gene. The expression of the gene in the early stage embryo of chicken was thus confirmed, thereby completing the present invention.
The present invention relates to a method for transferring a gene to the early stage embryo of animals. More specifically, it refers to a method for transferring nucleic acid to the early stage embryo of animals which method comprises transferring nucleic acid present outside the early stage embryo to the inside thereof by instantaneously applying voltage, and, more preferably, to this method wherein the said animal is Aves.
The term xe2x80x9celectroporationxe2x80x9d used herein means transferring nucleic acid from the outside of a cell to the inside thereof by instantaneously applying voltage.
Voltage application in this invention is usually performed by injecting into the early stage embryo a DNA solution with an osmotic pressure adjusted to become isotonic by placing the electrode tips so as to hold both ends of the embryo. The electrode shape, voltage level, voltage duration, and the number of times voltage is applied are appropriately selected depending on various factors, especially the gene transfer efficiency and survival rate of individual animals. Usually, electroporation is performed by applying a low-voltage pulse of about 10 to 75 V, preferably about 15 to 60 V, usually twice for 25 msec to 20 times for 100 msec, preferably two times for 50 msec to eight times for 100 msec. For the early stage avian embryo in particular, the hatchability is significantly improved by opening a minimal window on the egg shell to insert electrodes before applying the voltage, removing the shell membrane, serosa covering the embryo, and a small amount of egg white, covering the embryo with the small amount of egg white again after electroporation, and tightly sealing the window on the egg shell with tape.
Although there are no particular limitations in the animal species to which a gene is transferred in this invention, Aves is most preferable because fertilized eggs can easily be treated outside of the body due to its oviparity and because it has high ovipositional capability.
The gene to be transferred is not particularly limited, and various genes can be used depending on the purpose. For example, to produce a disease model animal and analyze the function of a specific gene, it is possible to transfer a mutated gene whose base sequence is modified and an antisense gene. For gene therapy, it is beneficial to transfer a normal gene corresponding to the transformed gene or a gene for therapy. Furthermore, to observe the expression level of a particular gene and localize the expression, the gene may be transferred by directly connecting its promoter region to a suitable reporter gene. When these genes are linked to an appropriate promoter and transferred, they can be highly expressed intracellularly.